New Addition
by Miss Quartermain
Summary: Angela and Broadway have some news!  And the rest of the clan is in for a surprise of the best sort.


The smile on Broadway's face made my heart jump in delight. I had hoped that he would be happy, but seeing him like this, with so much joy clear in his expression, I knew that now had been the right time to tell him my news. One of his hands came to rest on my stomach, which was still flat.

"Wow," he said quietly, his tone one of awe and wonderment. "Wow…just…wow…"

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. Much as I loved Broadway, he wasn't the most eloquent of Gargoyles. At least, not when he was taken by surprise like this. In the quiet moments when we were alone together, he could be very eloquent individual. If I recalled correctly, it was one of his moments of eloquence that had gotten us into this particular situation.

Leaning against my mate's chest, I smiled as he wrapped his arms and wings around me, as though afraid to let me go. I enjoyed the feeling of being so treasured and didn't argue with him. I glanced up into his face and my breath was taken away by the sight of how genuinely happy he looked at that moment, his eyes gazing at me with so much love I couldn't believe it. Tears burned my eyes as I held tight to Broadway.

"Yeah…" I said quietly. "Wow."

"How long before you lay?" he asked, his expression suddenly concerned.

That was my Broadway; always concerned about me, even when it wasn't entirely necessary. Nuzzling him fondly, I smiled as I hugged him tighter. "Almost six months," I informed him. "Then…ten years before we meet our hatchling."

That thought suddenly made me sad. I didn't want to have to wait so long before I met the child I had created with my mate. Unfortunately, that was the way it worked for our kind. I knew that…and I also knew that I was fortunate to have a mate and a clan surrounding me when I laid this egg. While I would miss all my rookery siblings, I was far better off here. I was with my father in Manhattan, and I had a mate who I loved and who loved me. On Avalon, while I was with my rookery brothers and sisters, I was also alone in several ways. Nearly all my brothers and sisters had mates within our clan, while I had not had one until I left the beautiful island.

But now I was no longer alone. I shouldn't complain about having to wait for my egg to hatch. And yet…I couldn't help it. Patience is not something that comes naturally to me. I was going to go mad with waiting, I was sure of it.

Broadway seemed to sense my distress, as he tightened his arms around me softly. "It'll be worth the wait," he said with a smile. "Promise, Angie."

I almost corrected him out of habit, but I stopped myself. While I had once found the nickname irritating—and still did whenever Brooklyn or Lexington tried to use it—I now thought it was endearing when Broadway used it. Smiling a little to myself, I cuddled closer to him.

"I know…thank you, Broadway," I replied softly. "Come…we have to tell my father now, along with the rest of the clan."

Grinning broadly, my mate stood and took my hand in his, leading me to the television room. There we found everyone sitting together, including Elisa. That was when I remembered that tonight was Elisa's night off for the week, which was why everyone was here. Our clan always had a special film night whenever Elisa had a night off, so that we could all relax together. Now was the best possible time to inform everyone else of our news.

"Ah, lass," Hudson greeted, turning his head at the sound of Broadway and I approaching. "Ye're just in time. The both of ye."

Everyone else turned to look at us as we entered, and I smiled shyly. I felt Broadway's warm body against mine and I leaned back against him for support. My father and Elisa sat beside one another and they exchanged glances as they looked at Broadway and I. Brooklyn and Lexington, sitting on either side of Bronx, stood up eagerly.

"You've got something to tell us, don't you?" Lexington asked with a grin. "What is it?"

I glanced up at Broadway and smiled softly as I gathered the courage to speak. "In six months…I'm going to lay an egg."

In an instant, the room was chaos as everyone began hugging, whooping, and congratulating us eagerly. This was the sort of life that I had always wanted for myself. And I had never been happier.


End file.
